


I need you, always

by Safr2n



Series: Thominho Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 7 "Soulmate AU", Fluff, Frypan ships it, Gally knows, M/M, Oblivious Thomas, Post-Canon, Thominho Week 2020, pining minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Thomas never felt worst. Not even when he went against his own promise and told Minho what he did to Newt. Not even when he pulled the trigger… Okay, maybe not as much, but he was still feeling bad. Really bad.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	I need you, always

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I need you, always
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: This is for Day 7 with the promtp "Soulmate AU". So it's obviously a soulmate AU, but it takes place post-canon. It is also part 2 of the previous fic, "I can't sleep without you baby".
> 
> Notes 2: I'm so sorry, I was supposed to post this 2 days ago, but I got busy again. This is the last day however!

Thomas never felt worst. Not even when he went against his own promise and told Minho what he did to Newt. Not even when he pulled the trigger… Okay, maybe not as much, but he was still feeling bad. Really bad.

He was sad, irritated and he had the feeling that his heart was missing, like it had been ripped out of his chest. And he didn't understand why or where it came from.

Everything was fine in the Safe Haven. People were doing well. It was a peaceful life. So why did Thomas felt so bad?

He was seating by the beach, like he always did with Minho when they were done with their tasks for the day. When they arrived to the Safe Haven, the other immunes somehow wanted the two of them to be part of the small leader group. They said that they trusted them ever since they guided them out of the Maze and brought them there. Everyone had agree, even Gally. Given that Minho had a natural authority and Thomas was quite diplomatic, they worked well together. Of course, older immunes were also part of this team of leaders, like Jorge.

Right now, Minho was away with a small group of immunes for an exploration trip of few days. Thomas had wanted to go, but since he was one of the leaders, he had to stay. Now, the cabin he shared with the Asian felt empty. Lunch time felt dull, his best friend was not there to crack a joke. And he was alone to go to the beach. Thomas really missed the older boy. He had been gone for only few days and was supposed to be back soon, but he still missed him.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't realized that Gally came and sat beside him. Turning to the taller boy, a bit irritated because it was _his and Minho's spot_ , but he still greeted him. It was weird to admit, but Gally became quite a good friend over time.

"How are you?" the blond asked.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me Greenie."

Thomas hated that nickname. But coming from Gally, it kind of felt nostalgic, so he never said anything when he called him that.

"You clearly aren't yourself right now" he continued. "Not that you smile much anyway, but nowadays you're just… depress."

The brunet didn't reply and instead stared at the ocean, a view he couldn't never be tired of. What could he have said anyway? He knew that he hasn't been the loveliest person lately.

"You miss him, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. And Thomas knew exactly who Gally was referring to.

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious shank" he laughed. "You two are always together."

Thomas stayed silent. Once again, Gally was right, he just couldn't go and deny it.

"You know, I have this theory..." the Builder began. "When I was in Denver, I heard something pretty interesting."

"And what could it be" Thomas asked in a tone that indicated that he didn't really care.

"It's about soulmates."

"Soulmates?" That was intriguing.

"Yeah, soulmates." Gally was grinning, which did nothing good to his disfigured face. "Apparently, soulmates were a thing back then. It's now more of a legend, because of the Flare and the many deaths it caused. But anyway, it says that people are bound to meet someone at some point in their lives and form a strong bond with them that will never break. It can be anyone. A friend, a sibling, a partner… Anyone." Thomas was confused. "Why are you telling me all that?"

"I think you and Minho are soulmates" Gally answered.

A bomb was dropped. The brunet stood up in shock. He couldn't believe his friend just said that.

"W-what? Have you lost your mind?!" he almost yelled.

"Let me explain" Gally sighed. He should have anticipated this reaction. "The thing is; from the moment the soulmates meet, they can't be away from each other for too long or else they'll start to feel miserable, lonely and depress. It apparently feels like your heart is not there anymore. Tell me it isn't how you're feeling right now."

Thomas was speechless. He let himself he let himself fall back on the sand stunned. The taller boy was looking at him, deadpanned.

"But…" he tried, but was unable to form a sentence.

"Listen" Gally continued. "Back in the Glade, Minho had never really been close to someone. He was often alone, until you came. Sure, he got along with Newt and some other Gladers, but close? Like how close you two are? Never."

Thomas was surprised to hear that. His best friend was such an amazing person in his mind, he just assumed that he could attract and befriend anyone. He was funny, smart, strong… and quite attractive.

But then he thought back of that night in the Slammer, where the Asian boy told him that Thomas was the only one who could understand him. He remembered that connection he felt with the Keeper at that moment. They had slept together that night. It had felt so good to finally have someone he could count on.

He remembered how he felt when he got reunited with Minho after they had been apart during the trials. He remembered the joy and relief he felt. He remembered how having the older boy in his arms felt, how happy he felt to know that he was alive.

Okay, maybe Gally wasn't that wrong.

"Is it real? This whole soulmate thing?" he asked.

"I don't know, but if it is, I'm pretty sure that you and Minho are soulmates" Gally replied with a shrug. "And thinking about it, I think Alby and Newt also were soulmates. They were both so close."

Thomas didn't want to think about Newt. It still hurt so much, even after telling Minho. But he admitted that after Alby's death, the blond boy never was the same.

"Okay, and what do I do with this new information?"

"That's your problem" Gally mocked him. "It was just tiring seeing you so depress, I thought it could help you if you understood why you're feeling like that."

"Wow, thanks Gally, I never thought you could be so considerate" Thomas replied sarcastically.

"Minho's really rubbing on you" the boy snickered. "You two are really made for each other."

At that, the brunet blushed, but turned his head, not wanting the other to see his red face.

"You know that he still haven't forgave me?" Gally informed.

"Forgive you for what?"

"For trying to kill you. For wanting to kill you."

"Nonsense, he did" Thomas scoffed.

"No he hasn't. He hates my guts. I can barely talk to the guy."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." Gally grinned. "He really cares about you, you know? Never saw someone so protective…"

A million thoughts were running in Thomas's mind. He was analyzing every moment, every details of his relationship with Minho. Every times the Keeper had been there to make sure he was safe. Every time he saved him.

He also came to the realization that ever since they first met, back in the Glade, he has wanted to be around the Keeper. His weird desire to become a runner must had come from that. At least, a part of it. He liked to be with the boy, having him all for himself. Their alone moments on the beach or on their cabins were times Thomas enjoyed the most.

His best friend was the most important person in his life. He knew that. But Gally just came and shook all his believes. Was it really more than that?

"Anyway, I have things to do" the Builder said as he stood up, shaking the sand that had gotten on him. "Have a nice evening."

"You too…"

And like that, Gally left Thomas to his own thoughts.

______________________________________________________

Two days had passed. Thomas was doing his usual tour, helping some people and making sure everything in the Safe Haven was doing well, when he heard someone yelling that the exploration team was back.

He never ran faster. And he had run a lot in his life!

He just needed to see Minho.

Over the past days, his discussion with Gally had kept him awake at night. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Minho really his soulmate?

However, right now, he just wanted to see him. He had missed Minho so much.

When he finally saw the massive built and perfect raven hair of this best friend, he stopped breathing. He was there.

Without having the time to process anything, his body rushed towards Minho. He almost knocked him over by hugging him as if his life depended on it. Immediately, he felt better. The hole in his chest was gone. The sadness he carried with him also disappeared. He just… he really had missed him so much.

Minho was also holding him tight, nuzzling into Thomas's neck. He couldn't let go of him. At some point, they ended up on the ground, still holding each other. The world around them was a blur. The only thing that mattered was finally being together.

They stayed like that, silent, for what felt like hours. It just felt so good.

"Oh damn" Minho finally said, letting out a breath he was holding. "I'm never going away without you again."

 _He feels the same_ Thomas thought. _He feels the same!_

It was clear now. He loved Minho. He was in love with him. And they were soulmates, there was no denying anymore.

"Yeah, you better" he replied, his voice muffled by Minho's neck.

"Come help us lover boys" said Frypan who came to help unpack. "You'll have plenty of time to make out later."

Both boys blushed.

"We weren't-"

"Yeah, but you were about to. Now help us!"

They reluctantly separated, slightly embarrassed. But they were happy to have each other again.

__________________________________________________

They went to their cabin not much later and as Minho was untying his shoes and went to lay on his bed, Thomas couldn't help the warm feeling he felt over seeing his best friend back home. He realized that without him in their cabin, it haven't felt like a home at all. It had been cold and empty. Now, it was warm and lively.

Once he got rid of his shoes, he saw Minho with arms open on his bed. Thomas immediately latched onto him. He missed their cuddling session too. He laid his head on the Keeper's chest, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Don't ever leave me again. Not for so long, it felt horrible" Thomas mumbled, drowning in all the feelings he felt about finally having his friend back.

"I promise."

Minho was running his hand in the soft brown hair, making the boy almost purr. It wasn't something abnormal for them to be like that. Ever since that night in the Slammer, physical touch was a regular occurrence for them.

But something was bothering the brunet. He needed to tell him.

"You know…" Thomas began, breaking the silence. "Gally told me something weird."

"And what is it?" The Asian had almost growled. Okay, so he really hated Gally…

"Well, it's about soulmates…"

He then repeated what the Builder had told him. Every details. Minho was listening quietly, stroking the younger boy's face with his thumb. He could feel the nervousness in Thomas voice.

When the Runner finished, his heart was beating faster than usual. There was still a slight chance that the older boy didn't feel the same and doubted there were soulmates.

"That explains a lot" Minho however stated, to Thomas's relief. "It was a bit weird for me, getting so attached to you, even after what you did for me back in the Maze. I guess it was why."

"Yeah… it explains a lot…"

"Well… I'm happy my soulmate is the person I love." It was said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Like something Thomas should have known for a long time.

"W-wait what?"

"What?"

"Y-you love m-me?"

Minho stared at him deadpanned.

"Yes, you dumb shank."

"No… as in… in love with me?"

"Yes, you dumb shank" he repeated. "Really, after all this time you didn't figure it out? I thought you were supposed to be bright."

"But…"

"No, you're dumb, just admit it" Minho laughed.

Thomas chuckled along. He never felt so happy. He was filled with joy that his feelings were reciprocated. He climbed on top of the other boy and grinned at him.

"Okay, I'm an idiot." The Asian shook his head in agreement. "But I guess I'm your idiot."

"Of course you are… Now come down and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I personally really enjoyed this challenge! It had been a while since I wrote something in english, so just for that it was pretty challenging, but writing a fic everyday, coming up with ideas and just writing about my favorite ship was just really the best!
> 
> More fic are coming up, I can assure you! I enjoyed it too much!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
